


Coffee

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, canada bros, i’m prolly gonna find a way to make angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “don’t be depresso, be expresso!”





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i couldn’t think of a good description so skdjdj

rthe shop was quiet as ever when kevin walked in; it could've passed as a library. there was only a couple of people inside the the shop, and none of them were contributing to any noise. it was warm, a big contrast to the freezing weather outside.

 

kevin took a deep breath and walked up to the counter, feeling like he was already regretting entering the cafe. he blindly looked up at the menu, not really seeing anything due to the fact that he'd left his glasses back at his apartment.

 

"hello, how can i help you?"

 

"oh can i get一" kevin looked up, and into the eyes of the barista. he wouldn't have called himself mesmerized一that was too cliche for his liking一but he was really shocked.

 

the boy could've passed as a model if he wasn't in his work uniform ( or at least kevin thought so ) he looked pretty young, about kevin's age, or older.

his hair was a ashy blonde, and it looked very fluffy, almost like a puppy's fur.

 

kevin looked down at the his name tag and saw his name was jacob. the barista ( now known as jacob ) watched kevin stare at his face with a sweet, patient smile on his face. then kevin realized he was staring, and finally spoke.

 

"i'll have water." he sputtered.

 

"if you wanted water you could've just went over there." jacob pointed to the stand where they kept a pitcher of cold water and cups.

 

"oh i一 i don't want water, i don't know what i'm saying." his face was almost the color of his red hair when jacob looked back at him.

 

"what would you like then?" jacob asked, patient as ever.

 

"oh, um, hot chocolate please." kevin looked down at his hands, seemingly trying to avoid eye contact at all cost.

 

"oh of course!" jacob laughed, and kevin swore he'd heard an angel.

 

"he'll bring you your drink when he's done." one of the other employees told him. _damn, were all the employees that devastatingly good looking?_

 

kevin paid, then immediately turned and went to a booth in the back of the shop. he slumped down in his seat with an audible sigh, and just thought about how much of a fool he was.

 

"i'm so stupid..." kevin stared at the window, wishing he could just disappear off the face of the earth.

 

after a couple minutes, kevin found himself looking at jacob, who was looking at him with yet another sweet smile on his face, "here you go."

 

the barista set down his hot chocolate, and a piece of cake that he did not remember ordering. after giving him a napkin, he flashed a cute smiled and went back behind the counter.

 

kevin looked down a the cake in confusion, then just picked up his mug and blew on it for a couple of seconds before attempting to sip it.

 

"wow that’s really hot."

 

he grabbed the napkin that jacob had given him, but stopped when he saw that it had been written on in purple ink.

 

'you're cute, you should stop by again and maybe we could get some coffee or something??'

 

was messily written on the corner. kevin felt his cheeks heat up as he read the napkin multiple times, seeming to not believe what was written.

 

kevin really had to admit that jacob had guts; he probably wouldn't have made a move if the older wouldn't have done it. 

 

_why was his handwriting so cute too??_

 

he looked up towards the barista, jacob was helping a customer, but he did glance over at kevin and give a very subtle, cute wink. then he continued taking to the lady as if he hadn't just sent kevin into a big gay panic.

 

"god i'm so lucky he's even into guys." kevin sighed, leaning back in his booth, hopefully out of the sight of the older barista.

 

after giving himself a few minutes to calm down, he took a deep breath and took the plastic fork he was given, dividing the slice of cake up and taking it in his mouth.

 

 


End file.
